German Cross Necklace
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: After Russia breaks Germany's only German cross necklace, he gets pretty pissed. OK, maybe even more than a little pissed.


**German Cross Necklace**

* * *

"Open this fucking door, Russland!"

A deep, angered voice roared from the hall, as a repetitive banging sound was heard from the opposite side of the door.

Russia ignored him, sitting in the corner of the room as he clutched his knees to his chest. He clearly had no idea how this happened.

This was probably the most scariest moment in his life. Even more scarier than Belarus. He's never had anyone besides Belarus try to break into his room and kill him.

"Don't ignore me! You motherfucker!"

Black, gloved fists slammed against the door's wooden frame in a slow, calm notion. Even though the blond moved so calmly, he was obviously extremely pissed.

"OPEN. THIS. DOOR. _NOW!" _He barked.

"Nyet! Go away, Germany!" Russia's small voice replied.

Why was Germany so scary now? He used to be all easy to make fun of, and now he was like in a choice of life and death.

Well, there was no living in this situation. He'd die either way.

This is how the event went on how he recalled it: . . .

.

.

.

_"Wh-what are you doing?!" Germany shouted angrily. He and Russia were both in the meeting room, surrounded by talkative nations. _

_Russia looked down at what he had done. He had apparently tore Germany's German cross necklace into pieces by breaking the chained ends apart. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Russia tried to reassure, smiling innocently. _

_He looked up at the German. He was fuming, his face a bright red from his ears to his cheeks. It was like he could actually see the steam boil from his ears. "You __**broke **__my only German cross! Do you understand how many memories that thing gave me?!" It was like he would explode any minute. He's never seen Germany THIS angry before. His voice cracked when he yelled, attracting the countries' attention. _

_He balled his hands into fists over and over, as if trying to calm himself. He was this angry because of a stupid necklace? Russia looked at it. The chain was broken into pieces, as well as the cross didn't have that loopy thingy on the top so it couldn't attach to any other chains. Guess it wasn't a necklace anymore. Russia giggled. _

_"H-hey! Stop laughing! This ISN'T funny!" _

_Russia held up the chain. "But look at it! I don't even know how it ended up this way by pulling on it so softly." _

_Germany closed his eyes tightly, letting out a strangled, low growl. "You're not making this situation any better, Russland." He spoke through gritted teeth. _

_"I don't know how to fix this situation, really." Russia looked at the chain, then to the cross in confusion. _

_Germany didn't seem to hear him. He moved towards him, extending his arm to throw his fist at the Russian's face. _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, man!" America stopped him midway, gripping the blond nation's other arm. Germany attempted to pull away from him, training his azure eyes on Russia, as if to burn his eyes with his own. _

_Russia merely smiled, trying to look apologetic, but only succeeding in looking smug._

_They soon got Germany to calm down, which took a while. _

_OK, a long while. _

_. . . _

_Russia could see Germany look over at him from time to time. Was he still mad? Over a pathetic necklace? That's so ridiculous! He smiled softly, looking back over at Germany, who was conveniently looking back at him. He waved, pulling his ivory scarf over his chin. _

_Germany only grimaced back. He guessed the German was grinding his teeth together by the movement of his jaw. He looked away. Germany turned into a full-on hell-raiser when he was mad. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea breaking his necklace after all. . . _

_Oh well. He'd get over it. _

* * *

But the truth was, he never really, actually got over it.

By that time, Russia regretted every single decision he'd ever made in his life.

_**SCREECH, SCRATCH!**_

Those sounds, why were they so familiar?

. . .!

It took him a few moments to realize that Germany was scratching the door. Exactly like Belarus does in her spare time. Only, his scratching sounded more menacing and creepy.

"LET ME IN!" He shouted.

Russia cried silently, rocking back and forth in his fetal position. He looked around. Where was his lead pipe when he needed it?

Oh no. . .

There was a loud smash at the door. The lock had snapped off violently. It made a loud crack as it hit against the wall. Russia looked up in surprise. "E-eh?!"

The door creaked open slowly. Germany was there, clutching the faucet pipe in his hand, opening the door with the other. A ferocious frown was across his face. It almost looked like the corners of his lips were forming a thin smile.

"No! Go away!" Russia screeched, throwing the closest thing next to him at him, which was a vase. It made a loud thundering clash as it smashed into the wall instead of Germany.

Russia couldn't get up. His legs felt like jelly. He trembled visibly as he backed more into the corner, if possible.

"That was a stupid-ass thing you did, Russland." Germany stated irritably, yet in a calming tone. "You don't know how much that necklace meant to me."

"C-can't you just get a new one?!" Russia asked, his voice trembling. He didn't know why he felt so afraid of Germany. He just. . . did.

Germany's face only grew more stern as he finally entered the room instead of creepily standing through a crack of the door. He shut it, making the room almost pitch black.

Russia whimpered. He could hardly see where the German was. He sunk back into his corner, hugging his knees more tightly.

He felt a presence in front of him. He was right in front of him. Just standing right by his feet. He held his breath as if to disappear in the darkness. Almost as if it would carry him away. But it didn't.

What was the German going to do? Who knows what insane torture cruelties he's done over the years! He was brutally terrified.

He felt the cold metal of the pipe brush against his cheek gently, caressing him. He heard the motion of the German, he had crouched down to be at the same level as him.

"I may not have good eyesight, Russia. But I know that you're there." He noted. He could feel Germany's warm breath against his face. It was so creepy. . .

Did Germany have good eyesight? He always uses glasses when he reads. Those are reading glasses, though. Maybe he meant that he can't see very well in he dark.

Speaking of not seeing well in the dark, Russia couldn't see a thing! He was completely blind!

"Open your eyes, Russia." Germany ordered angrily.

Oh. . .

He had his eyes closed, that's why.

They slowly fluttered open, looking at the German wearily. The first thing he saw were Germany's bright blue eyes. It was like they were glowing with rage. His face was twisted into a hateful scowl.

"H-h... p-privet, Germaniya!" Russia smiled as he stuttered over the words. He laughed quietly. There was actually no need to be afraid of Germany. Even though, sometimes he _can _be really scary when he's mean, but, he wasn't as scary as _Belarus. _

He smiled brighter. The more happier he was, the more angrier Germany got.

"Stop smiling, you smug bastard!" Russia ignored him, giggling.

Germany looked over at Russia's neck. He had heard that it was a weak spot he had. Without hesitating, he shot his hand underneath the Russian's scarf, rubbing his neck in a harsh manner.

Russia gasped, his smile turning into an frightened look. "N-nyet! No, quit it!" He wailed. Was he... _smiling? _

Germany eyed his features, stroking his neck. He thought the Russian would react the way an Italian did with a curl, squirm around uncomfortably and try to stifle quiet whimpers and moans as their face grew a flushed red.

But, he was wrong. Instead Russia was just ticklish.

He laughed hysterically, pushing against the German. "L-let go!" He begged.

Germany didn't seem to hear him. He just continued, bewildered. The more he tickled him, the more louder he laughed. He'd never seen Russia laugh so much. He sounded like a little girl. He guessed the laugh was contagious, because he realized he had a thin smile across his face. Either out of deviousness, or just he thought the laugh was cute. Probably deviousness.

Russia tried to get away. He remembered he was in the corner of the room, so he couldn't get anywhere if he tried. Germany reached an arm over to the Russian's side, tickling him more.

Russia's face was a beat red. He couldn't breathe! Neither to that, he couldn't even speak. His laughs never seemed to come to an end. He kept writhing around.

So, Russia's weakness was ticklishness? Seemed easy enough to remember. The blond nation moved his arms downwards, fondling with the Russian's socked feet. "Hah! G-Germa-ny! S-st-sto-op!" He kicked his legs around, laughing even more intensely.

The German nation leaned forward, connecting his mouth with Russia's neck. He nibbled on the flesh softly, earning more squirming from the other violet eyed country. He tried to close the space of his neck by raising his shoulder to it, but he failed.

Russia's attempts at escaping became more feeble, as did his laughs. After a few moments, Germany moved back, noticing that Russia had stopped moving and giggling. He'd fell unconscious.

Aw, how cute.

His cheeks remained a bright scarlet. He breathed slow, cautious breaths. Before getting off of him, he moved forward and bit his neck. Hard.

Russia only made a soft whimper, moving away. A large bite mark took place on his pale neck, light crimson dribbling from the teeth marks.

"There. Guten nacht." He grumbled, knocking the Russian in the side of the head with the faucet pipe.

Russia's violet eyes immediately flew open from the contact, clumsily falling on his side to the floor. He looked up at Germany, who was currently leaving the room. He couldn't reply. He was too tired, plus his muscles were sore from being tickled.

He softly smiled, giggling softly as he closed his eyes. Maybe he should annoy Germany more often. That was kind of fun.

* * *

Belarus walked down the hall. She realized that her brother's door was ajar. Odd, he usually has it closed. She could see someone's footsteps walk around the corner of the. Whoever was there, she didn't know, but they were wearing black boots, and carrying Russia's faucet pipe in hand.

Peeking in through the door quietly, she found her brother sprawled across the floor, his face a light crimson along with his clothes disheveled and creased. A mark was on his neck. Looking closer, she realized it was a bite mark.

. . .Wait a minute, the guy walking down the hall had Russia's faucet pipe, and now Russia was passed out, flustered as he laid on the floor of his room. . .

OH, HELL NO.

"HEY! YOU! Get back here, you bastard! No one rapes my brother except for me!" She shouted as she chased the man down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Teehee, did you see what I did there? EwE **

**Oh, Belarus, you silly willy. She thought that Germany penetrated Russia with his own faucet pipe. uwu**

**WHO KNOWS? THAT MIGHT HAPPEN IF RUSSIA ANNOYS THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM AGAIN. -RUNS LIKE A DUCK- I SAID NOTHING. **


End file.
